cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Sultan Shetty
Sultan Shetty is an English Professional wrestler who currnetly appears for WCW, OLW, DCWL and NESE. Inspector Shetty is a heavyweight who is currently the WCW United States Champion.' Early Life Shetty was born in Carlisle Hospital on September 26th, 1988. He was christened S. Shetty. He lived a quiet, normal life up until 16, when he and his parents moved back to India. Due to the poor living conditions in contrast with Carlisle, Shetty became angry at Indian culture, and wished he could do something about it. So at the age of 18 in 2006, he joined the Mumbai Indian Police force. He would become the first recruit ever to qualify in just 10 days of training, and would take up the rank of Inspector quickly. In his year of service, he would become know for his brutal techinques in dealing with criminals, even as going as far as killing them in cold blood. Shetty is estimated in killing 135 people, who about 60 had anything to do the crime he was investigating. In this time, however, Shetty would become a national hero. After the infamous Tony/Sheena murder-suicide case of 2007 and his handling of the case, Shetty was stripped of his commission and was exiled from India. Shetty would make his way to America, where he would bump into Mike Quakenbush, CHIKARA owner. Quakenbush offered to train Shetty how to wrestle. Shetty once more showed his quick ability to pick up a new trade, learning how to become wrestler in less than a year, making his debut in 2008. Active CAW Leagues New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2010-present) Inspector Shetty opened NESE, but his ownership was soon taken from him. He then later appeared as Referees in matches, until episode 3, where he acted as intern Commisioner, after the attacks made on the Crock. Shetty announced he would investigate what happened to the Crock, but on Episode 4, when The Crock accused him of taking the piss with his investigation. He then took part in a massive brawl with The Crock, Bandit Kieth, Adam West, Chris Hero, Mr T, Picard and Data. At Brooklyn Rage, Shetty cut a promo on Danny Jackpot about their DCWL International Championship Match. After Brooklyn Rage, Shetty didn't appear as much in NESE. This was due to filming in Mercurius' upcoming film, where Shetty plays "Wounded Man #2". Shetty would reappear, however, when the film was cancelled, turn heel and would team up with Matt Mayhem and Marcus Le Carter (Later renamed Lemarcus Carter) in a stable called Shetty's Horde. Shetty said he was abandoning his old name in favor of '''Sultan Shetty', and that his horde would rule over NESE. Shetty would compete in the World Championship Gauntlet, but was defeated by Scott Steiner, tapping out to the Steiner Recliner. Shetty's Horde contiune to make an impact in NESE, but this would not rub off on Shetty, as he was defeated by Xenomorph by DQ on NESE Episode 12. Shetty's losing streak would contiune when he was defeated by Dan Severn on NESE Episode 13. On NESE Episode 15, Shetty would promise to over come his losing streak to his stable teammate Lemarcus Carter. Shetty would debut his new mentor, Jerry Atric, for his aid. Due to this added help, Shetty would finally gain a win in NESE, defeating Data. Derek's Championship Wrestling League (2010-present) Shetty took part of the DCWL CAW Search, where he defeated Fatty Ding Dong, Swagg3r and Medd to win a DCWL contract. It was during this tournament that Shetty introduced a new finisher, The Shetty Shuffle. Fatty Ding Dong demanded a rematch, and Shetty put his contract on the line in a ladder match, which he was victorious. He was later attacked by Ryu after this m atch. Shetty faced Ryu at Downfall, with the winner getting a World Title shot, and the loser getting a International Title shot. Shetty would lose the match to Ryu's finisher. Shetty would then team up with Ryu to face Jackpot's legacy, where they won by DQ. Afterwards, Shetty fought off Legacy, until Jackpot came out and hit the Cash Out on Shetty. At Revenge Reckoning 2, Shetty defeated Danny Jackpot to become DCWL International Champion. Shetty on the following DCWL show would team up with Drew Carey and defeat Danny Jackpot and Ed Kewl. DCWL Owner Shane McMahon then got sick of Shetty and Jackpot's feud, booking a match on DCWL show 26 to end the feud. Shetty would win the match and end his feud with Danny Jackpot. On the next episode of DCWL, Shetty would defeat Suspect in a winner picks the losers match. Shetty would make Suspect face Eminem in a No Escape Steel Cage Match. At Hardcore Resurrection 2, Shetty would defend the DCWL International Championship against Ozzy Osbourne. When Ozzy had Shetty beat, Ozzy had said that DCWL does not deserve to see a winner and he would leave the ring, getting counted out and keeping Shetty Champion. Shetty would go onto chase Ozzy to where (off screen) Ozzy got away from Shetty. Shetty would go on to defend his International title at DCWL's Hardcore Ressurrection 2 Tournament where he would beat Sagat to retain his title. At DCWL Hardcore Hell, Ozzy Osbourne was forced to fight Shetty for the International Title. Ozzy was able to defeat Shetty, taking his International Title away from Shetty. Shetty would then appear in his Sultan appearance at DCWL Show 28, where he would unsuccessfully attack Danny Jackpot. On the next show, Shetty would defeat Johnny Rocket. The victory would mean that Shetty would take part in a Triple Threat match for the DCWL World Championship, against Bret Michaels and Danny Jackpot. Shetty, however, would come up short in his quest for the DCWL Heavyweight Championship, being defeated by Danny Jackpot for the first time in his career. Shetty would then compete against Bret Michaels in a qualifer to be in the voting poll for DCWL Battlefield, but would be defeated after being hit by the Hitler Kick. Shetty would then be added for the Cruddyweight Championship poll. All four men were chosen in the poll and would compete in Battle Royal rules, which Shetty would come out victorious, thus making Shetty Cruddyweight Champion.Shetty would also compete in a Champion vs Champion match against Danny Jackpot on Show 35 of DCWL but Shetty lost making it the 1st time he has ever lost to Danny Jackpot in a 1 on 1 match. World CAW Wrestling (2010-present) Sultan Shetty would sign for World CAW Wrestling, when WCW Commisioner Mick Foley was impressed by Shetty in NESE. Shetty would make his debut on The Main Event, defeating Evan Bourne with the Chennai Choke. He would then later on the same episode attack Cid Phoenix from behind, claiming Phoenix of "ruining his country's culture". Shetty would then challenge Phoenix to a Submission Match at WCW One Night Stand. Then Shetty would then dispatch R-Truth with the Chennai Choke, but was ambused by Cid Phoenix, whom accepted the challenge for Submission Match. At One Night Stand, Shetty would submit to Cid Phoenix after Phoenix applied a Surfboard onto Shetty. On the following WCW Main Event, Shetty would ambush Tikwan Coger after Tikwan had defeated Punk, and deliever a brutal beating to Coger. On the following Prime Time, Shetty would defeat Lil Fly and win the WCW United States Championship. Sultan Shetty's momentum from winning the United States Championship would contiune as he would defeat WCW World Champion Coger in one on one action on the following show. At The Great American Bash, Shetty would defeat the fan's chosen opponent for his WCW United States Champion, Mr Kennedy. Outer Limit Wrestling (2010-present) Sultan Shetty signed to this promotion after the owner's previous promotion, NAW South, closed down. Shetty would take part in a no.1 contenders battle royal, but was quickly eliminated by Billy The Blue Ranger. Generation X Wrestling (2010-present) Sultan Shetty signed to this company on August 7th 2010. He is yet to debut. Defunct Leagues SMF Forum Wrestling (2008-09) Inspector Shetty made his first appearance in a match against EFW Kid, which he lost. He then would feud with PORNOMAN, to which he won their match at Unnamed. Inspector Shetty would then take a backseat, acting mostly as Commisioner. He, however, screwed Danny Jackpot out of the SFW Championship, after giving Smokey a match against a already weakened Jackpot. SMF Forum Federation (2009) Inspector Shetty made his first appearance in a match against SMF Attitude and TH1RT33N, to which he lost. Shetty would then become upset at how SFF was moving into his terrority, and this made SFF owner Soundwave unhappy. The two would face off at Bound for Bullshit in a Steel Cage, which saw Soundwave win decsively. Special Apperances New Age Wrestling On an episode of Showdown, of the NAW South Brand, Inspector Shetty competed in a 12 man battle royal for a contract with NAW South. Shetty would eliminate Zaquiri Daquiri and Cowlex. He would be eliminated by PFan. Shetty lasted 9 minutes, 45 seconds. CAW Clusterfuck 1 & 2 Shetty took part in the CAW Clusterfuck, representing New Era Of Sports Entertainment and Derek's Championship Wrestling League. He would make 3 eliminations (Dorf Liggleton, Nathan Slash and Jose Montoya), before eliminating himself. Shetty lasted 8 minutes, 44 seconds. Shetty would take part in the second Rumble, entering at Number 8. He would make no eliminations and was eliminated by Biff Andreas. Trivia *Until his eventual exile, there was a Inspector Shetty cartoon show made in India, with some episodes (and the animated movie) on Google Videos. *Inspector Shetty caused the 2004 Boxing Day Tsunami Relationships Allies *Lemarcus Carter (NESE & WCW) *Matt Mayhem (NESE) *Jerry Atric (NESE) *Bret Michaels (DCWL) Enemies *Danny Jackpot (DCWL & SFW) *PORNOMAN (SFW) *Cid Phoenix (WCW) *Tikwan Coger (WCW) *Soundwave (SFF) Achievements and Championships *'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' **DCWL International Championship (1 Time) **DCWL Cruddyweight Championship (1 Time) (Current) **DCWL CAW Search Winner *[[World CAW Wrestling|'World CAW Wrestling' ]] **WCW United States Championship (1 Time) (Current) *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW World Championship (1 Time) In Wrestling Finishers *''The Shetty Shuffle ''(A Series of Punches) (DCWL) *''The Calcutter'' (Diamond Cutter) (2008-present) *''Chennai Choke'' (Butterfly Lock/Anaconda Vice) (2010-present) Signature Moves *Spinebuster *Fallaway Slam *Lariat *Bitchslap *European Uppercut *Spike Piledriver *Superkick *Big Boot *Eye Rake *DDT *STO *Bollywood Destroyer (Piledriver from the 2nd rope) *Jacob's Revenge (Bow and Arrow) Theme Music *Rock Star by N.E.R.D (2008-2010) *'Shieka by Jim Johnston' (2010- Category:NESE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:Something CAWful CAW